


Искра разума

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кого ему будет не хватать больше всех, когда он останется наедине со своими мыслями? Кто значит для юного Безариуса больше, чем он может представить?<br/>События, происходящие на просторах 78 главы. Мысли Оза до прихода Эхо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искра разума

Временным островком тишины и покоя мне служит темница в подземелье, куда меня притащили Баскервили. До дальнейших объяснений они пока не снизошли, а Лотти (ведь так её называют, верно?) не слишком разговорчива. Сейчас это даже к лучшему. Вряд ли меня ждет что-либо приятное… Что готовят Баскервили всем нам? Стоит ли мне об этом думать? Есть ли смысл? Нет… Никакого…  
Я - человек, потерявший всё. Я… человек? И было ли у меня это всё… Рука невольно сжимается в кулак, ногти судорожно царапают пыльный пол камеры. Что у меня было? И что у меня отняли? Алиса… Я отрекся от неё сам. Чего мне это стоило? Пожалуй, уже никто не узнает. Брейк… Жив ли он ещё? Гил…  
Гил…  
В мозгу болью вспыхнуло алое пламя, поглощая всё перед глазами. Гил сейчас там, где ему и положено быть… Рядом со своим господином. Со своим настоящим господином. Как и сотню лет назад…  
Я сжимаюсь в комок в углу камеры. Всё равно меня никто не видит. Нет, я не плачу. Я уже не способен на это. Удушающая, едкая боль ядом просачивается в каждую мысль, каждый миг, каждое воспоминание… Я обхватываю руками исцарапанные колени, прижимаясь к ним лбом. Гил… Я бы стерпел всё, я бы поверил, что это не конец, если бы не… Гил… Как мне тебя не хватает. Здесь, в мутном полумраке камеры проступают твои черты. Я всё ещё помню взгляд золотистых глаз, смущенную, неуверенную улыбку… Практически всё своё детство я провел бок о бок с тобой, но никогда не думал, что всё так закончится. Может, если бы я знал… Я бы ценил каждый миг больше. Ох, и натерпелся ты от меня… Порой мне было стыдно, что я подвергаю тебя такому количеству истязаний, но румянец на твоих щеках и ужас от предвкушения очередной моей выходки наполняли меня азартом. Я даже чувствую, как сейчас, на моих губах проскользнула улыбка. Гил… Помнишь ли ты те дни? Помнишь ли ты, как пахнет в саду после дождя… Как зима рисует узоры на окнах старого особняка… Как солнце пробивается сквозь листву деревьев… Как хрустит под ногами снег и с каким садистским удовольствием я пихаю тебя в сугробы, дабы ещё раз увидеть это чудесное зрелище – растерянного и мокрого Гила.  
Всё было ложью. Все воспоминания – просто открытки из прошлого, которым грош цена. Меня никогда не было, ты веришь Гил? Мне самому до сих пор сложно поверить… Я – всего лишь старая игрушка. Плюшевый кролик с полки маленькой девочки. Девочки, которую обрекли на страдания ещё до рождения. Стоит ли упрекать её после такого в том, что она была жестока со своими игрушками? Брейк однажды сравнил Бездну с коробкой со сломанными игрушками. Так оно и есть. И я одна из них. Всё, что у меня есть – душа старой игрушки и чужое тело. Тело, которое мне дали взаймы, на время. Джек. При одном воспоминании этого имени я чувствую как к тоске и соленой печали подмешивается горечь злости. Ведь всё началось с него. Сейчас его в сознании не слышно. Видимо, стены камеры не слишком-то его устраивают. Обстоятельства не способствуют появлению того, кого мы столько лет считали героем. Так одно безумное желание может сломать судьбы стольких людей. На столетия вперед. Но могу ли я упрекать его? Имею ли я на это право? В его воспоминаниях я видел… Что он слишком далеко зашел в своём желании быть рядом с Лейси. Но как далеко зашел бы я, если бы дело касалось… Гила? Да, пожалуй, только ради него я бы пошел на что-нибудь… действительно запретное. Я чувствую ответственность до сих пор, хотя он уже не мой слуга. Он даже не мой друг. Какие друзья могут быть у игрушки? Я бы поставил жирную точку на своей жизни, на своём существовании ещё несколькими часами ранее. Чтобы этого мига не было, чтобы я никогда не ощущал этого обволакивающего отчаяния, им было пропитано всё, стены, решетки, камни камеры и, конечно же, я сам. Мне не хватает не слуги, не друга. Мне не хватает Гила… больше, чем это можно выразить в какой-либо системе отношений или понятий… Черные волосы и золотистые глаза… Память услужливо прокручивает перед глазами моменты, когда мы были рядом с ним. На миг тело сжалось от боли. Рана, нанесенная близким человеком, причиняет куда больше боли, чем рана от оружия врага. Я вовсе не сержусь, Гил. Ты поступил так, как того бы требовал твой господин. Мне просто больно. Боль. Именно этим словом можно назвать краску, заливающую картинки счастливых дней в моей голове. Она алая. Вскоре я уже ничего не смогу различить. Боль беспощадно пропитывает фотографии ушедших дней, в которых мы были рядом.  
Я сжался так резко и сильно, что почувствовал, как скрипнули зубы. Мерзкий мир, в котором ты слуга Глена… Я всегда видел свет, всегда знал, что есть выход, что я справлюсь, пока ты со мной. Но у меня из-под ног выбили единственную опору. Мне ещё никогда не было так одиноко. Когда бы успело быть, Гил? Ведь ты всегда был рядом… За исключением того времени, что я провел в Бездне. Но и тогда я знал, что вернусь. Я хотел знать, что с тобой, я верил, что ты жив. Черт с ней, с Бездной, с Пандорой, с Баскервилями и прочими… Гил, я меньше всего ожидал, что потеряю тебя. Я был уверен, что пока ты рядом – всё хорошо, мы справимся. Но во что же мне верить теперь?  
Я ощущаю, как колючая и горячая скользит по щеке слеза. Что? Я… плачу? Мне казалось, что я уже не смогу… Нет.  
Я с силой тру тыльной стороной ладони щеку. Нет. Я не сдался. Просто… мне уже не за что воевать, не к чему стремиться... Я стараюсь бороться до последнего. Как минимум за остатки той чести, что у меня осталась, за ту память, которую ещё не запятнала боль. Гил… Я не знаю, что ждет меня дальше. Не знаю, но надеюсь лишь на то, что мне не придется снова столкнуться с тобой… Я хочу запомнить тебя таким, как ты был в дни, когда я был счастлив. Это так эгоистично… Я такой лжец, Гил… Прости меня… Но я хочу помнить тепло в золоте глаз, хочу помнить робкую улыбку и беспорядочные, мягкие кудряшки. А не взведенный курок и звук выстрела, который, казалось, звенел у меня в ушах ещё несколько минут. Пальцы сжимаются на груди, где ранее двигалась стрелка печати. Где сейчас застыло, пропустив удар моё сердце. Как я жалок… Гил… Но каким эфемерным бы ни было моё естество, каким ничтожным бы ни было моё существование, настоящим его делал ты. И то тепло, что ещё живет в груди при воспоминаниях о тебе. Его ещё питает память, сердце бьется чаще и это не тело Джека Безариуса, нет, это ещё в моём разуме теплится привязанность к тебе. Я сберегу её до конца, Гил, поверь мне. Я помню тебя… Настоящего? Да. И я… я настоящий в тебе, Гил. В тех днях, когда моя щека касалась щекочущих кудряшек… Когда мы были детьми. Сигаретный дым так и не смог изменить твой запах. Ты всё так же пахнешь теплом и чаем. Та, настоящая искра разума во мне ещё живёт, благодаря тебе. И я буду хранить её столько, сколько смогу. А она сохранит меня. Настоящего.  
Я уверенным движением со злостью стер очередную скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Неподалеку скрипнула дверь. На миг я застыл в удивлении. Из темноты выступил силуэт маленькой Эхо…


End file.
